


恶魔Erik决定去做一件很邪恶的事

by undiscovered1027



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undiscovered1027/pseuds/undiscovered1027
Summary: 有借鉴好兆头的设定，比如天使恶魔定期汇报工作之类的。大概剧情就是恶魔万万被嘲笑了，所以决定做一件超级邪恶的事，那就是引诱天使。本打算我/只/蹭/蹭/不/进/去，留天使一个人欲/火/焚/身。结果计划赶不上变化。





	1. Chapter 1

每个月的工作汇报无疑是Erik最讨厌的时刻。那群恶魔总能打断他的计划，把聚会的时间定在他正忙的时候，上个月是Erik买了票要去看音乐剧的那天，上上个月则是好不容易预约到了城里最出名的餐厅，却不得不开车去百里之外的墓地，与世界上最可怖的恶魔们相会。

“来吧朋友们，来说说你们这个月都做了些什么。”Shaw低低地笑着，从喉咙里挤出一阵阴森的笑声。

“我在公园里和独自玩耍的孩子说话，然后拉着他的小手，把他送去地球的另一端。”Azazel说，“监控上拍不到我们是怎么消失的，他们的父母一辈子都不会找到他的孩子。”

“喔，真是邪恶，”Shaw赞赏道，“但这样效率太低。我最近在政府里工作，那群人类好骗得很，相信要不了多久，就会有一场战争爆发。到那时，我们就可以听见更多的哭声了。”他大笑出声，Azazel望向他的目光中带上了几分景仰。

“那么你呢，Erik？”在一旁抽烟的Emma突然问道，她优雅地吐出一个烟圈，呛人的味道涌入Erik的鼻腔。他皱起了眉头，而Emma却在满不在乎地笑。

“我在一夜之间拆掉了一座几百吨重的大桥，在俄罗斯，你们应该看到新闻了吧？”Erik说，背出他早已准备好的答案。每个月做一件坏事来敷衍交差已经成为了他几千年来的习惯。

“原来是你！”Azazel惊呼，“新闻上还说是小偷偷走了钢梁。”

“抱歉，但那真的是我。”Erik不无骄傲地回答，在提到一切与他的能力有关的事情时，他都会深深地为他的控磁力而自豪。“没人，”他强调，“没人能在几个小时内将几百吨的钢铁弄走，除了我。”

“不错，”Shaw评价道，“重建那座桥的工作量估计要让当地的人头疼一阵了。”

“咳，”Emma不合时宜地开口，Erik顿时觉得头皮发麻。该死，她一定是从他的脑袋里看见了。Erik狠狠地瞪了她一眼，警告她闭嘴。可Emma不为所动。“然而那座桥本来就在拆除的计划行列之中。”

Erik绝望地捂住脸。他恨死Emma了。这女人总是不留情面地拆他的台，好像让他丢尽脸面是一件令人愉悦的事。好吧，以别人的痛苦为乐，她真的是一个非常纯正的恶魔。

Shaw和Azazel都在用着嘲笑的眼神看向Erik，让Erik觉得如芒在背。他不自在地换了个坐姿，抿了一口酒，希望这次聚会早点结束。

“就没人关心一下我做的事吗？”Emma有些不满地说，不甘受到冷落，Azazel很绅士地做了个“请”的手势，她微笑着将视线在每个人脸上扫过，得意洋洋地开口，“我让一个年轻的修道士夜夜春梦，已经持续了一个月。现在他已经恋上了一位住在教堂边的女子，在来这里之前，我看见他在写信约那女孩晚上去看月亮。”

Shaw率先发出一声惊叹，“我的天！”而Azazel则倒吸了一口冷气，“这真的是......太邪恶了！”

只有Erik在腹诽，这算什么邪恶的事？引诱一个修道士失足，多么过时的把戏。

可这群恶魔偏偏中意于这种古老的口味，他们就喜欢看见这样的坏事。

Shaw重重地拍了下Erik的后背，Erik没有防备，差点一口酒喷到他脸上。“学着点，Erik。”Shaw说。Erik冷冷地看了他一眼，然后扭开头。他有点不快。

直到散会了他还是耿耿于怀，恶魔们对他的轻视让他很是憋屈，即使踩下油门把汽车飙到一百八十码，这种烦闷的心情也依然挥之不去。

虽然Erik对破坏世界这样的真正的恶魔行为不很感兴趣，他喜欢这个日新月异正在迅速发展的地方，尤其是在工业革命后。被钢铁所包围让他觉得自己浑身充满了力量，惬意而自在，所以他不想把地球打回到农耕时代，尽管他有这个能力。

他不想打扰人类的生活，只想装作他们之中的一员，去享受科技带来的便利。比如你想去一个很远的地方，坐飞机可比连续挥动翅膀几小时要舒服得多；当你想要获得某些信息时，自己动手在搜索栏里输入关键词搜索得到的结果会比恶魔的直觉精准上一百倍；除此之外，人类对于食物的不倦追求也令他满意，他们总能变着花样把食材烹饪出别样的风味，在每一次品尝到新的菜品时，Erik都会在心中暗暗为人类的智慧而赞叹。

被嘲讽了的Erik决定要做一件邪恶的、邪恶至极的事，这件事一定要无比的邪恶，邪恶到一说出来就会吓晕那些新入职的年轻恶魔。他要捍卫自己的形象，要让所有的恶魔知道，他才是恶魔中最邪恶的那一个。

结合着恶魔们的口味，加上不想影响人类的主观意愿，Erik很快就想到了这件邪恶的事该怎么做——

去引诱一个天使，用完美的五官和精壮的肌肉，诱使他堕落。

...

Erik不是个小心眼的人，因此，在几天之后，他就淡忘了被恶魔们嘲笑的屈辱，依旧过着自己闲散而愉快的小日子。除了当天晚上在日记里写下这个计划之外，再无其他的进展。他的邪恶计划只是一时兴起。认真的，去勾搭一个天使？那些来自天上的伪善的家伙？Erik是疯了才会接近他们，他宁愿拔下自己的翅膀和尾巴扔到油锅里煎炸，也不想去和天使有接触。做邪恶的事有千千万万种方式，何必拘泥于这一种。

很快Erik就将他的邪恶计划抛之脑后。

直到在酒吧里看见那个正在与人拼酒的长相稚嫩的青年，他才重新认真地思考起这一计划的可行性。

那家伙毫无疑问是个天使。他将自己的翅膀藏在凡人看不见的维度，但那逃不过Erik的眼睛。他以为自己伪装得很好，坐在那里与人交谈、大笑，举起酒杯一饮而尽，醉眼朦胧。旁边的女孩子们蠢蠢欲动，都想与他靠得更近，并伺机在他的雪白衬衣上留下一个鲜红的唇印。而那个天使居然无动于衷，他一定是刚来人间不久，才会木讷得没有意识到女人的眼睛里正燃烧着性欲的火焰。天使应该对此有所提防，因为那炙热的火焰说不定会将他们洁白的翅膀烧焦。

Erik的心头掠过一阵狂喜。在恶魔的眼睛里，天使就好像一只初生的小羊羔一般，天真，单纯，不知人间险恶。

Erik整了整衣服，并对着玻璃门的倒影抚平了头发，左照右照，确定自己看起来很酷以后，他向那只不谙世事的天使走去。

那只天使完蛋了，Erik恶狠狠地想。他不动声色地坐在了天使身边，并招手点了一杯菜单上价格最昂贵的酒。他将盛满酒液的酒杯推向天使，天使惊讶地看了他一眼，淡淡地一笑，随即接受了这杯酒。Erik别有用心地收起了身上恶魔的特征，他自信这只年轻的天使不会看出什么端倪。瞧他那不设防备的模样，放松地伸出舌头用舌尖去品尝酒的味道，不像在喝酒，倒像是在玩耍似的。Erik目不转睛地看着他嫣红的嘴唇，想象着过一会将那只粉嫩的小舌含在嘴里时还能不能闻到几分残留的酒味。年轻的天使低垂下眼睑，眼睛随意地看向杯子里的柠檬片，他的上眼皮泛着一层迷人的光彩，随着每次的眨动，像散发着微弱光芒的星星一般一闪一闪。也许是喝了酒的缘故，他解开了衬衫的前几粒纽扣使领口张开，看来不论是天使还是魔鬼，身体都和凡人一样会酒后发热。他今晚已经喝了不少，现在百无聊赖地等着被Erik开口搭讪。

“嘿。”Erik招呼到。

天使抬起头看向声音的来源，并毫无保留地向他展示了一个热情洋溢的笑容。“谢谢。”他用手指了指Erik给他买的酒。

Erik的屁股又往天使身边挪了挪，他们靠的更近了。天使没有躲开，只是微笑着任由Erik这样做。他仿佛对酒吧里的潜规则一无所知，甚至，也不了解人间的规则。天使和恶魔的屁股隔着裤子紧挨在了一起，而他连避嫌的概念都没有，依然坐在这里不挪窝。Erik更放心了。他紧绷的神经松弛了几分，对付这个天使简直不费吹灰之力。他看起来有点傻，真是走运，一出门就捡到了个大便宜。

接下来要做的事便是把他诱骗回恶魔的巢穴里，然后做出自天地诞生以来最邪恶的事情。

“认识一下，我是Erik。”Erik朝他伸出手，报出名字的一瞬间他有点后悔，但片刻后他就无所谓地想这没什么。对于这样一个年轻无知的天使，他连隐藏真实姓名都不需要。

“喔，Erik，你好。”天使紧握住Erik的手，“你可以叫我Charles。”

“Charles。”Erik重复了一遍，并摇晃了几下他们握在一起的右手。他的手比Erik的要小，握在手里，有种已经将他牢牢掌握的错觉。手松开后Erik甚至有些无端的失落，他不想放开天使。尽管他们近在咫尺，但肢体上的接触是完全不一样的感觉。他们握手时如火花亮起，手分开，火花熄灭，一瞬间的明亮后，又回归到黑暗。

“唔......你的衬衫不错。”Erik寻找着话题，他几乎是脱口而出。话一说出口，两个人的目光不约而同地落向天使身上的一个个唇印。Erik忽然意识到自己或许说出了一句很愚蠢的话，会有人把一件泼上了酒渍、染上无数唇印的白衬衫称作不错的衬衫吗？实话来讲它糟透了，像是一团被蹂躏过的抹布，只不过他穿在天使的身上，所以让Erik产生了它很棒的第一印象。希望Charles不会觉得他在讽刺。Erik深呼吸一口气。

从他脸上热烈的笑容来看，他应该没有往Erik担心的方向去想。“是的，超棒。”天使像是自言自语般说着，用手指拉起衣襟去察看衬衫到底污染到了什么程度。他小小地吸了一口气，然后皱着眉头自嘲地小声笑了起来，并无奈地用手揉了揉脸。

也许他刚下凡不久，银行卡里余额还不够他去肆意挥霍，才会有这般郁闷的表现。Erik认为自己此时应该去安慰一下他，以拉近心与心的距离（脑子里蹦出这个念头时他简直要吐）。Erik同情地轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，“没事的，兄弟，洗一洗还有救。”他怀疑这句话的真实性，因为面对这样的情况他一般选择直接扔掉再去买新的。但贫穷的天使没有这样潇洒的选择。他烦恼地看向衬衫上的污渍，蓝眼睛里满是真实的忧郁。Erik的心为这忧虑的眼神漏跳一拍。他把手搭在天使的肩膀上，持续地放在那里，没有拿开。

“我一直在喝酒，都没有注意到这些。”他懊恼地按着自己的额角，仿佛很头疼似的。“我看起来像个花里胡哨的小丑吗，Erik？”

Erik坚定地摇了摇头。“你看起来好极了，真的。”

天使发出了爽朗的笑声，他的眼睛里闪烁着愉悦的光芒，Erik一本正经说谎的模样逗笑了他。“谢谢你，我的朋友。”他一边笑一边连连拍着Erik的后背，这与Erik的动作有着截然不同的意识，不是安慰，而是在无声地为他们二人之间的默契献上赞美。

“这样可不行，”他嘟囔道，“得找个东西遮起来。”天使开始东张西望，“我的外套呢？”

确实不行。一件遍布了唇印的衬衫足以让他成为全酒吧男人的公敌，那些嫉妒的目光如果有重量，那么天使必然会被压得不能喘息。可他偏偏又寻不见自己的外套。Erik猜想可能是有哪个狂热的女人将它偷偷带回家做了纪念品。没人能不爱他，Erik想。或许这就是天使身上自带的特殊能力，无论在何时何地都能营造出浪漫的氛围，或是让身边的人陷入爱情之类的。

幸好自己是恶魔，不会被他的能力所影响。Erik庆幸。他很冷静。

头脑清晰的Erik会不出差错地将计划推进下去。

他完蛋了，Erik再一次想到。

Erik不由自主地微笑起来，露出的牙齿让想来找天使说话的凡人们落荒而逃。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

“嘿，我的朋友，”一只手在Erik面前晃了晃，将他从遐思中拉回。天使用明亮的眼睛望向Erik，“在想什么呢？”他说。

Erik盯着他美丽的瞳仁微微发怔。“在帮你找外套呢！”

这完完全全是一句谎话，Erik看见Charles的时候，外套就没在他身上，随便一想便能听出这话里的纰漏。但天使似乎没有起疑心，他感谢着Erik无私的帮助，虽然这并没有起到什么实质性的作用。Erik真正关心的问题是如何将他拐骗回家。

该怎么开口？Erik思考道。

仿佛是洞悉了Erik的心中所想，天使一开口便让Erik大喜过望。“你家离这里很近么，Erik？看你没带车钥匙。”

“哦，是的！”Erik惊喜地挑起眉毛回答道，展露出好客的微笑，“步行几分钟就能到。”

天使羞涩地挠了挠后脑勺，难为情地笑了笑，“可以借我件衬衫么？我不想再穿着身上这件了。”但片刻后他又摇了摇头，轻叹一口气，“唔——算了，感觉这个要求挺过分的。”

“一点也不！”Erik忙劝道。天使要自投罗网，他没有拦住的理由。事实上Erik高兴坏了，他拼了命才忍住大笑的冲动，让自己笑不露齿，脸上的肌肉几乎要抽搐。

天使歪着头，给了Erik一个浅浅的笑。那笑容和蜜糖似的，甜丝丝的，甜到心底。“不会打扰到你吗？”

“当然不。”Erik站起身，“来吧，跟我走。”

他真的乖乖地跟在Erik后面，在人群中分开一条路，走到酒吧外。Erik有一种不真实感，这个计划居然进行得如此顺利，他甚至没出什么力，小羊羔便自己送上了门。小羊羔咩咩地叫着，Erik连绳子都不用牵，他知道Charles不会乱跑，因此放心得很。出了门有一股冷风袭来，但这凉飕飕的风并不能让头脑发热的Erik冷静下来。他现在正处于极度的兴奋之中。之前提交的工作报告里都是些小儿科的坏事，而现在，他真的要做一件无比邪恶的事了！

别忘了，他是一个真正的恶魔。Erik扯了扯嘴角，阴狠的笑容出现在他脸上。一个非常标准的恶魔的微笑。

而天使还对即将要发生的事情茫然无知。Charles走在Erik身后，积极地找他讨论当地的风土人情。Erik敷衍地应付着，在心中暗暗发笑，Charles这些冒着傻气的问题让Erik更加确信他刚下凡没多久。

“欢迎来到我家。”Erik站在门口的台阶上，上身前倾，伸展手臂，做出了一个很绅士的“请”的手势。

Erik调动着身体里的磁控力，让门把手自己压下去，然后打开了大门。他骄傲地展示着自己的能力。

Erik得意地看着天使的眼睛瞪得圆圆，然后在他转身逃离之前，如疾风一般迅速地将他掳进房子里。大门嘭地一声关紧。恶魔的身影在客厅和楼梯处一闪而过，最后停留在卧室。

天使惊恐地发现自己已身陷虎穴。他撤掉了障眼法，一双翅膀惊慌失措地扑打着想要飞离。但恶魔的房间哪是那么容易就能逃走？Erik的卧室里摆满了金属制品，此刻他们仿佛有了生命一般，齐齐伸向天使。变形的铁条像蛇一般攀上天使的脚腕，将他紧紧缠住，纵然身后长着翅膀，也不能离开地面一米。先是脚，然后是手，双手双脚都被如毒藤一般的金属束缚住不能动弹，只有身体还在徒劳地翻扭着。在Erik的眼里，他挣扎的模样又可怜又可笑。

天使落入了恶魔的陷阱，被迫伸展开四肢，平躺在恶魔的卧床上。他涨红了脸，气愤地望向恶魔。Erik打开灯，发现他的眼眶也是红的，那双蓝眼睛里像是蓄满了眼泪一般。Erik怜惜地吻了吻他的眼角。但天使不愿被恶魔亲吻，他猛地一扭头，额头撞上Erik的嘴角。

一丝怒火在Erik胸中升起。但转念一想，他又轻轻笑了出来。天使越是反抗，他所进行的事情就越是邪恶。想到这里，他不禁又高兴起来。

“真是不幸，落到了我的手里。”Erik压抑住内心的激动，换上一副冰冷的表情。他的头上现出漆黑的鬼角，身后长出乌沉沉的翅膀，那只长长的尾巴在空气中摆动着，整个人都散发着危险的气息。

“你、你想做什么？”天使颤抖着声音问道。他不屈的目光让Erik笑得更开怀。

“你想要我的衬衫，嗯？”Erik来到天使的身边，双手在他的前胸上游移。他的手指在那件滑稽可笑的衬衫上划过，指甲隔着薄薄的一层衣料刺激着下面的皮肤。天使皱起了眉头，他咬紧牙关，禁止自己发出那种不洁的声音。Erik不急不慢地调戏着他的身体，横线、竖线、圆圈，他变着花样在天使的胸口上写写画画，时不时经过胸口的那两粒小点。他能感到那里正在变硬，两个暗色的点凸起在衬衫上若隐若现。“回答我，Charles。”他忽然扭了一下他的乳头，天使“啊”地小小地尖叫了一声。

他看起来像是快哭了，又羞又气又恼地看向Erik，然而对他束手无策。

“说话。”Erik的手指揉捻着他敏感的乳首，他的口气中满是威胁。

“快滚开你这——啊！”他的叫骂声因Erik突然咬住乳尖而戛然而止，转变成一声压抑不住的呻吟。Erik用牙齿碾磨着天使的乳头，并伸出舌头重重地舔过，他的口水将那一小块的衣服打湿，衣物粗糙的表面让天使感到又痒又爽。欲望被恶魔的舌头轻而易举地勾出，他不禁想要渴求更多。

但天使不愿承认，他拒绝着身体的本能。恶魔仿佛看穿了他的心事。他猖狂地一笑，变本加厉。Erik将纽扣一粒粒解开，每解开一粒，Charles都如同松了一口气，当他把衬衫全部敞开时，Charles如获大赦般长叹。他那可爱的粉嫩的乳头暴露在空气中，沾着Erik的口水，在灯光下闪闪发亮。Erik朝那里吹了一口气，冷风在Charles的胸膛表面拂过，引起他的一阵颤栗。

“喔！Charles，”Erik吹了声口哨，“你真该照照镜子，看看你现在成了什么样。”

这句话像是提醒了他自己似的，Erik立即让穿衣镜漂浮起来，摆在Charles的正前方。镜中的天使翅膀收在身后，胸前遍布了淡淡的粉色痕迹，他急促地呼吸着，全无天使应有的纯洁和端庄，而是活色生香。

“你真是太邪恶了，Erik。”他义正言辞地谴责。Erik听到这句话眉开眼笑。我真是太邪恶了，他满意地想。

而他还可以更邪恶。

Erik欺身而上，挺胯，用他的性器缓慢地研磨着天使的相同部位。他有点硬了，面对着这样一个唇红齿白的漂亮男孩，Erik要为他过去对天使的刻板印象而道歉，Charles是特殊的，他让Erik觉得“原来天使并不是那么糟糕”。天使的低低喘息声如天籁一般让Erik心醉，天使迷离的双眼时而看着他时而看向头顶的镜子，他的理智被身下传来的快感所吞噬。诡计多端的恶魔有有一百种方法折磨天使，而他仅仅小露了几手，天使便丢盔弃甲，节节败退。

“告诉我，Erik，为何要如此对我？”Charles的手指无意识地抓紧了手边的金属，他哀鸣着，像是被雨水淋湿了羽毛的飞鸟，瑟瑟地发抖。

“什么也没错，只不过你遇上了我。”Erik尽可能地让自己的声音听上去凶悍而霸道，但天使无助的模样让他不禁起了恻隐之心。他忍不住稍稍透露了一点消息，“放心，我也不会太过分。”

说话时他已脱掉了天使的内裤，大手在天使翘起的阴茎上抚摸一把，然后便坏笑着后退，退开几步，欣赏着天使的窘态。天使迷惑地睁开眼睛，不明白他为什么突然得到赦免。没过多久他就知道了这只是高潮到来前的平静。他的瞳孔急剧地放大，整个人都剧烈地颤抖起来，那一串满载了罪恶的金属球蘸着润滑液挤进了他的后穴中，控制者当然是端坐在面前的恶魔Erik，他悠闲地将右腿搁在左腿上，笔直的长腿让天使欲火更甚。恶魔仿佛生来就适合做这种事，用挑逗的眼神和致命的微笑做诱饵，再辅以火辣的身材和熟练的技巧，诱惑着无辜的猎物踏入情欲的泥沼。而他们身上那危险的气息则是这世上最好的春药，闻一闻嗅一嗅，便身子瘫软、体内火热。

Erik手指的每一个动作都与小球的移动息息相关。手指抬起，小球推进，手指落下，小球后退，几根手指并在一起，小球便由线性排列改为聚成一团。金属球挤压着Charles的肉壁，他的表情变得很不自然，明明十分享受，但又要竭力忍住。

Erik在挑战着他的极限，那串小球在Charles的后穴里进进出出，刺激着他的敏感点，没过多久他就大喘着气缴械投降，前端渗出了前液滴在地毯上。Charles低声哀求，“唔...哈...别...求你......”

“求我什么？”Erik问。

“求你别再...别再这样做。”他闭上了眼睛痛苦地说，无望地扭动着腰肢，焦躁不安。

Erik走上前握住了他的臀部，天使惊叫一声，讶然地睁开眼。恶魔在他耳边低语，“真的不想要吗？”

天使呜咽一声，拒绝回答。

Erik揉捏着他白嫩的臀肉，继续往他耳朵里呼呼地吹着气。“别这么安静，Charles。”

在金属球和Erik手掌的双重作用下，Charles终于放弃了抵抗。“是的，我要！快给我，Erik！”

天使在向恶魔求欢。

恶魔勾起唇角，他的目的已经达到。

“行了，”他松开Charles身上的金属桎梏，那串金属球也溜出Charles的后穴，“你可以走了。”

Charles睁大了眼睛迷迷糊糊地望向Erik。但恶魔的计划里可没有真的要上了天使这一环节。在人间生活多年的他，已下意识地排斥着这种强制性行为。他只想挑起天使的欲望，让情欲在他圣洁的内心中滋生，将那块洁净的土壤污染，然后就停下，留天使一个人欲火焚身。

“你可以走了。”Erik以为他没有听清，于是又重复了一遍。

天使迷惑地将眼睛眯成一条细线，他不可思议地摇了摇头。

“你他妈地在搞什么？”

如果没有听错的话，天使在骂着苏格兰口音的脏话。Erik震惊不已，久久没有回过神。天使可以这样做吗？他们怎么可以爆粗口？

紧接着天使又翻了个白眼，他身上的弱气一扫而光，现在正用着嘲笑的眼神望向Erik。Erik后知后觉地发现，自己似乎受到了蒙骗。

果然天使都是些善于谎言和伪装的生物，无一例外。

此时悔恨也没有用了，在Charles戏谑的目光中，Erik惊慌地发现，自己正在一步一步走向床边。有什么东西挤进了他的脑子里，将他的控制权一丝不剩地夺走。天使拍了拍床单，Erik顺从地躺下，躺在他身边。

“我想要你的衬衫。”他微笑着，用手指勾住Erik的衣领。

恶魔看着天使脸上天真善良人畜无害的笑容，不寒而栗。


	3. Chapter 3

从恶魔推门走进酒吧的第一秒起，Charles就注意到了他。天使生来就是和恶魔作对的，那么，他把恶魔列为目标，这再正常不过。Charles没有盯着他看，只有经验浅薄的天使才会做出那样暴露的举动。他不动声色地和身边的人调笑着，而思维却在悄无声息地紧紧追随着恶魔。恶魔在看向这边；他看见Charles了，并把他当成一只涉世未深的天使；他的脑子里有一个邪恶的计划。恶魔在很大声地想，今晚要操到那只天使，但他的脑中另有一个嘈杂的声音在干扰着他，提醒他这样做是十分卑劣的。两个声音吵个不停，即使是在和Charles搭讪、把他骗回家的时候，甚至玩弄着天使的身体、听见天使动人的叫声时，也没有争斗出一个结果。男人的喉结上下滚了滚，Charles看得清楚，他知道Erik想要他。Charles在喘息时痴迷地望向他鼓起的裆部，那可真大，他赞许地想，期待着Erik用它来填满他千年来未经满足的沟壑。恶魔从各方面来说都很合天使的意，Charles不会轻易放过他。

结果Erik选择了当一个守法的公民。恶魔的克制力和他身上的吸引力一样强大。

所以Charles不得不亲自出手。

Erik仰面躺在天使的身旁，不能动弹也不能说话，他眼睁睁地看着Charles带着一丝志在必得的微笑，手指翻飞，灵巧地解开了衬衫上的纽扣。他像打开一件礼物一样剥开了Erik的衣服，Erik绝望地在脑子里连声喊着“No no no no no”，而天使则温柔地用想法回应了他。『别害怕。』他注视着Erik，眼中笑意融融。

他栽在了一个天使的手里，Erik痛苦地想。这件事最后不要传出去，否则他会在众恶魔面前永远抬不起头来。

“我可不这么想，我的朋友。”Charles开解着Erik，“你正在做一件很邪恶、很邪恶的事，你在引诱一个天使。”

“是么？”Erik对他的话深表怀疑。眼前这位笑得荡漾的天使恐怕不需他动手，就早已身陷罪恶的欲望泥沼之中。

咦，他可以说话了？

Erik试着动了动手指，发现Charles已解除了对他的精神控制。他正欲翻身逃开，天使却先一步有所反应。他跨坐在Erik身上，对恶魔进行物理意义上的压制。他扭动起腰肢，让他们的性器隔着裤子摩擦着。这是一个危险的举动。Erik感到自己的下身仿佛着火了一般，变得火热，变得坚硬。他“哈、啊”地吐着气，性欲涌入他的头脑。

“还不够......”Erik听见Charles这样嘟囔着。然后他伸手拉开床头的抽屉，从里面取出那个贴有“危险的气息”便签的小瓶。他摁了许多下，具有催情作用的透明液体从瓶口中喷出，化为水雾挥发在空气里。Erik在心中哀嚎，那可是恶魔界最受欢迎的香水，Charles手中那瓶更是几百年才能做出的珍品。可他就这样肆意挥霍着，毫无愧色。他使用得得心应手，似乎对恶魔的物品深有了解。

Erik张开手掌想要控制着房间里的随便哪块金属，进行反击。可他瞬间就又被夺去了控制。『别这样。』天使微笑着，食指和中指搭在太阳穴上，半是请求半是威胁地说。Erik无奈地眨了眨眼睛，在心中做出承诺。遇上善于精神控制的对手的唯一好处大概就是，无论你想什么，他都能准确无误地捕捉到你的想法，你们的交流变得简单而明朗。很好，省去许多口水。

『你就打算这样躺着？』天使问道。

『对，没错，就这样躺着。』恶魔瞪视着天使，也许连他自己都没意识到，他的话听上去像是在赌气。

但天使却表现得很无所谓。『也行。』他爽快的声音传进Erik的脑子里。

然后他往后退了一点，扒开Erik的裤子，将他的老二掏了出来。他用一只手撸动着那根粗大的、滚烫的肉柱，俯身，用唇舌去亲去舔那肥硕的前端。Erik不由得咬紧牙关，即使这样也依然有低吼声从他的喉咙深处发出。天使的口技该死地好，Erik的头脑被快感所侵袭，他能感觉到Charles已经张开嘴正在吞吐着他的鸡巴，他潮湿温暖的口腔将Erik包裹，脸颊内细嫩的腮肉不时蹭过Erik肿胀的前端。他舌头在Erik的阴茎上打转，重重地舔过那个小孔。Erik像只迷茫的野兽一般咆哮着，双手抓皱了身旁的床单。

Charles把Erik舔的很硬，硬的发疼。然后他就离开了Erik。沾满了唾液的巨根挺立着，像天地间孤独的一块飞来石。Erik看看自己，又看看Charles。他忽然间意识到自己刚才的所作所为是多么的过分。

『你知道就好。』天使的声音中带上了一丝戏谑。Erik看向他的眼神里多了几分真诚的歉意。

Charles随即解开了自己的裤带，将长裤褪下，连带着身上那件脏兮兮的衬衫一起，扔到了地板上。他赤裸着身体，Erik看着他的优美的躯体看得入迷。天使身后那对羽翼丰满的翅膀若隐若现，为了不妨碍性事，最终还是隐藏了起来。

“张嘴。”

Erik张开嘴巴，天使的手指塞了进来。Erik含着他的手指，像是讨好一般，用力地舔舐着，仿佛要通过舌苔来记住他每一圈指纹的走向。他故意弄出很大声的声响，咂吧着嘴。Charles的嘴角游上一缕轻笑。

他将手指从Erik嘴里拿出来的时候，手指变得潮乎乎、湿答答。然后他的手绕向身后，伸向自己的后穴，手指缓慢地推进穴道里，简单地抽插了几下。他扩张着自己，好让后庭放松，放松到可以容纳入Erik的程度。

Charles扶着Erik坚硬的老二，将屁股对准，他的臀肉在龟头上有意无意地蹭了几下，看似要进入了，下一秒又偏了位置。Erik急得想捶床。在他急不可耐地想要翻身把Charles压在身下时，Charles终于找对了位置。当阴茎挤进甬道时，两个人都发出了一声轻叹。Charles紧致的后穴一点一点地将Erik吞没，Erik闭上眼睛，大口呼吸着。很紧，很热，肉壁收缩着，贪得无厌地将Erik死死地吸在里面。

Erik舒服地闷哼一声。“你可真紧。”他用下流的语气夸奖道。

天使浅浅一笑，“你也不赖。”

什么时候天使和恶魔的关系好到互相赞美对方的床技了？史书上可从来没有记录过这种事。那么他可以算是开天辟地第一恶魔？唔，真棒。

忽然Charles发出一声尖锐的叫声，那是Erik的柱体抵到了他的G点。他双手撑在Erik的胸肌上，缓缓摇动着屁股，试着让里面发生更多的接触。Charles兴奋得微微颤抖，每每碾过，都会引起一阵细碎的呻吟，他面带悦色地享用着Erik的老二。Erik看着天使沉溺于情潮的模样，咽了咽口水。他揪住Charles的乳头，以娴熟的手法捏弄着。胸上和身后被刺激着，Charles的口中传出声声的呜咽，他开始上下移动，让自己的臀肉贴着Erik的巨根摩擦。

随着Charles的动作，两个人都加快了呼吸。强烈的快感顺着脊髓涌入头脑中，弄得Erik头昏脑涨，他的思维被冲击得支离破碎。Erik一边看着骑在自己鸡巴上的疯狂浪叫的天使，一边莫名地想起了一些物理定律，关于“力的作用是相互的”和相对运动之类的东西。

『专心点，我的朋友。』天使不满地在他脑中发出抗议。『与其分心去想一个古人，不如来思考如何才能让我变得更堕落。』

『这太难了。』Erik感叹。他的齿间漏出一声低吟，Charles柔软的屁股把他的老二夹得舒服得不行。

“噢，操！太棒了，Erik！”Charles狂乱地叫喊着恶魔的名字，虽然这只是床上的随口一句，但恶魔仍然在听见他喊出名字时心脏漏跳一拍。为了掩饰自己的失态，他狠狠地抬胯，撞上Charles的臀部。天使如同坐在一条浪尖上的小船，颠簸着，没有一刻的宁静。他富有节奏地晃动身体，像是想要对恶魔的性器进行最大程度的利用。他的皮肤在微微地发热，身体因为汹涌的快感而发软。但Charles依旧支撑着，用Erik的老二来操着自己，他的叫声如海潮般一浪高过一浪，眼神涣散。Erik扶着他的腰以防他一不小心倒下来，用拇指在他的腰窝上揉按。

“哦Erik，该死，操，”他口齿不清地说着粗话，“我要射了，我要射了！”

Erik等这句话已经等了很久，Charles一开口，他便迅速地翻身坐起，把Charles从他的老二上推开。Charles茫然地睁大了眼睛，对突如其来的平静极不适应，有人把他的快乐从屁股里残酷无情地抽了出来。那个坏人就是Erik。

“不、许、射。”恶魔露出了可怖的尖牙，在天使的耳边轻语。在天使被情欲弄得七荤八素时，恶魔夺回了控制权。Emma曾经对Erik透露过，精神控制是一种很费脑子的能力，而Charles现在连句完整的话都说不出来，Erik不相信他还能再次控住。为了以防万一，他甚至招来两块铁圈让它们牢牢地箍住Charles的双手，使他无法将手指按上太阳穴。这场恶魔与天使的对弈，终究是邪恶的一方取得最终的胜利。

Charles被Erik压进了床单里，“呜呜”地小声哼着，身体难受地扭来扭去，他的阴茎被金属环圈住，想要射精却无法射出。他美丽的蓝眼睛里沁出了点点泪花，像是在控诉Erik的恶行。Charles冲进Erik的脑袋里，用八百倍的音量大喊“你这混蛋”，但恶魔只是咧嘴一笑，大方地请天使欣赏他整齐排列的32颗牙齿。

“向我道歉，”恶魔蛮横无理地要求道，“我相当讨厌不打招呼就把我定住的行为。”

“可你现在就在做着这样的事情。”天使朝着手腕的方向努了努嘴，铁器缠绕在他白皙的胳膊上，泛着冰冷的光泽。

“不一样。”Erik说，“我们是恶魔，恶魔生来就是做这些事，邪恶的、不讲理的坏事。”

“刻板印象。”天使批判道。

“这就是你放纵情欲的原因，我的天使？”Erik用他的老二磨蹭着Charles的臀肉，临近高潮的Charles比任何时候都更敏感，他张开嘴呻吟着，殷红的嘴唇像暗夜里盛放的玫瑰。

“我只是、只是在漫长的岁月里——噢操，操你的Erik——学、学会了享受生活。”天使抗议着，Erik给予的刺激让他的话语说的断断续续。

“这么说你来人间挺久了？”Erik结束了他对Charles的折磨，挺身将性器送入了他可爱的穴口中。

“算是吧，应该有几千年了。我也记不清。”他满意地长出一口气，然后调整着臀部的肌肉，好让Erik顺利地一插到底。

Erik吃惊，这么说，他的阅历不比Erik低到哪去。

而他之前还错误地把他当成刚入世不久年轻天使。

Erik分开天使的双腿，狠狠地抽插着他的屁股，像是在出气一般。他的大腿根撞击着Charles的臀部，囊袋拍打着肉体发出沉闷的“啪啪”的声响。Charles被他操得啊啊直叫，叫声中夹杂了无数的对Erik老二的溢美之词。

“棒呆了，Erik。”他狂呼。Erik用更凶猛的攻势代替了回答。

Charles眼珠一转，有了一个绝妙的主意。

正在用力地操着Charles时，Erik忽然感到自己的后面也被侵入。他一惊，伸手摸向后面，却什么也摸到。当视线再转回面前时，发现身下的人笑得正欢，Erik立即知道了是谁在捣鬼。

“你做了什么？”他像是惩罚一样扭了一下Charles的乳头。他轻哼一身，然后回答。

“没什么，”Charles说，“只是共享了我们的感官。”

他指指自己的屁股和Erik的屁股，又戳戳自己的阴茎和Erik的阴茎。当他的指尖点上他的阴茎时，Erik在相似的部位也有了感觉。

Erik看得目瞪口呆。“你经常这样玩吗？”

Charles摇了摇头，“很早就想这样做了。但是，不能在凡人前暴露。”

在Charles的能力辅助下，Erik获得了一次绝妙的性爱体验。这很奇妙，力气作用在Charles的身上，然后再传递到他的脑中。Charles的阴茎翘立着，他尖叫着哀求Erik解开那个小环。Erik答应了Charles，因为他自己也有着被束缚的感觉。

金属环解开后他们不费事就射了出来，互相把精液射在对方的肚皮上。滚烫的浊液洒在皮肤上，慢慢冷却，天使和恶魔肩并肩躺在一起，气喘吁吁。

“你是一个很邪恶的恶魔。”天使评价道，而恶魔不置可否地冷笑一声，心中懊恼不已。他邪恶的计划因为找错了实施对象而失败。

“没关系的，”天使安慰地拍了拍恶魔的肩膀，“下个月你可以按你之前所想的那样，汇报你成功引诱了一个天使。如果需要的话，我可以陪你一起去，给你作证。”

“不！”Erik惊恐地叫出声。不知怎的，他不想别人看见Charles这幅欲求不满的模样。占有欲是恶魔的天性。

“你得学会在规矩中找漏洞，让自己的生活过得更舒服一点。”Charles捧着他的脸颊，认真地说，“你应该也发现了吧？上面那些人才不会真的去核查你做了什么，都只是走个形式罢了。”

“不用你教我如何摸鱼。”Erik不满，他选择用一个吻来堵住天使的废话。恶魔品尝着天使口中残留的酒味，已经很淡了，所以需要吻得更深。

分开时牵出了一道银丝，连接着两人的嘴唇。

“你一点也不像天使。”Erik盯着天使说道。

“我当然是。”Charles笑了，“我们在世界上的每个地方飞来飞去，满足每一个虔诚的祈求。”

“我可没有向你祈求什么。”

“可我听见你在许愿，希望能把我带回家。”

多么大公无私的天使，连恶魔的愿望也予以满足。

“你可真是善良，我的天使。”Erik用嘲讽的语气说道。

“你可真是邪恶，我的恶魔。”Charles学着他的强调，回应道。

恶魔Erik支起脑袋，专注地盯着天使Charles看了好一会，然后缓缓开口。

“听好了，天使，我的愿望还有很多。”

天使伸手搂住恶魔的脖子，恶作剧一般咬了一下他的耳垂。

“那就只好慢慢实现咯？一个一个来。”

END

（从此，天使和恶魔过上了没羞没臊的幸福生活。）


End file.
